<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Storm Sente Goes To Have Sex With Richard Kingsley by StormSechs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166827">Storm Sente Goes To Have Sex With Richard Kingsley</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormSechs/pseuds/StormSechs'>StormSechs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Acquittal: Induction (Visual Novel), Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Homosexuality, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:15:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormSechs/pseuds/StormSechs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Storm overcomes his intense denial at last.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Storm Sente/Richard Kingsley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Storm Sente Goes To Have Sex With Richard Kingsley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Storm Sente arrived at England in the middle of the night. He took out his phone and looked through his contacts. This time, he filtered out the female contacts, which only removed one so it was quite ineffective. He immediately noticed that Richard Kingsley was awake.</p><p>"Richard? What are you doing awake this late?"</p><p>"Work sucks," said Richard. "I'd ask what you're calling me for, but it is obvious. You want to perform sexual activity with me, am I right?"</p><p>"That is right. Do you consent to this?"</p><p>"Hell yeah I do come over later!"</p><p>The phone call ended and a hand was gently placed on Storm's shoulder. He turned around and saw it was Hershel Layton!</p><p>"I am proud of you, my friend," said Layton. "It is a bold step to overcome the sense of compulsive heterosexuality, a feeling forced upon gay people in a predominately cisgender heterosexual society. You are brave. And I am proud. Pride may usually be seen as a sin but that's stupid and strongly depends on the context."</p><p>"Thanks Professor," said Storm.</p><p>Storm bravely walked to Richard's house and when the sun rose he was finally satisfied to call it a night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>